That is an Incredible Question
by EvanescentDream93
Summary: A collection of Willet one-shots. Now up: He promised her one last dance and he would wait until his final breath for her...
1. The Stakeout

**_The Stakeout_**

**_Disclaimer: I own neither "The Incredibles" nor "Meet the Robinsons"._**

**_Wilbur, _**_12:15am May 2, – "Bored -_-"_

**_Violet, _**_12:18am May 2, – "Told you :P"_

Wilbur Robinson glanced up at the large blonde man sitting next to him with binoculars practically glued to his face, police radio switching back and forth between static and low risk level reports. When Wilbur was sure that the man's attention was fully on the door that they had been watching for the past three hours he glanced back at his phone.

**Wilbur, **12:19am May 2 – "_The movies make it look awesome!"_

**_Violet, _**_12:20am May 2 – "Yes, because movies are soooo accurate -_-"_

The dark haired man held back a chuckle, the corners of his mouth turning up just slightly at the obvious sarcasm.

**_Violet, _**_12:21am May 2 – "It's really not that bad. Throw Dad a bone. He's trying to be nice."_

Glancing back at the much larger man, Wilbur wondered what was the best way to approach his silent companion in conversation. After all, it was something he needed to master as this man was not only Mr. Incredible, who could literally snap him like a twig with his pinkie, but also Bob Parr, father to the woman who held his heart, and his future father-in-law, the future part soon to be no longer needed in about two days.

"So…Bob…" said older man broke away from his binoculars long enough to give a glare. "I mean, Mr. Parr, um…how long do these things usually last?"

Sparing him another glance, the patriarch of the Incredibles merely said, "As long as it takes," before returning his attention back to the task at hand.

Wilbur held back a frustrated sigh before texting his fiancée again.

**_Wilbur, _**_12:30am May 2 – _"He's trying to kill me with boredom. Or maybe just kill me in general. Idk. If I don't come back, tell my mom I love her :-S"

**_Violet, _**_12:31am May 2 – _"O_o? You're an idiot. -_-"

**_Violet, _**_12:31am May 2 – "Dad's not going to kill you. He likes you."_

**_Violet, _**_12:32am May 2 – "Wouldn't take you out on a stakeout if he didn't."_

**_Violet, _**_12:32am May 2 – "This is bonding time for him. In the field, if you're not with someone you can trust, you're dead."_

He was about to reply back to her when a steaming styrofoam cup was placed into his line of sight. When he looked questioningly at the older man who was no longer holding his binoculars but instead a thermos and another cup, he saw Bob look expectantly at him. Not knowing what else to do, Wilbur picked up the offered cup, the strong scent of chocolate and something else wafting up into his nose, the delicious aroma alone waking his tired senses.

After taking a few careful sips, with eyes wide, he looked back at the older man who was still looking expectantly at him. "T-this, this is really good, Mr. Parr. Is this- is this hot chocolate?"

As if that were the correct question, Bob nodded, taking a few sips from his own cup. "It's my own special blend. Helen made me watch this cooking show with some chocolate theme once. Man," he chuckled, shaking his head. "I thought I was a purist but believe it or not, adding a little cayenne pepper adds this, this kick that helps with nights like these."

"Huh," Wilbur grinned, taking another sip. "Never would have known."

Bob chuckled, the sound shaking the car they were in slightly. "Yeah, I would make it for Violet when she was a kid. When she was still figuring out her powers," he said, chuckles dying but a nostalgic smile still on his face. Wilbur watched as Violet's father looked like he was reliving a cherished moment. He didn't dare to interrupt the man before him, instead letting him voicing his thoughts. "She'd always get so scared, running to our bedroom in the middle of the night with only her head and clothes still visible. I-I'd take her up into my arms telling her that everything was ok, that daddy had her, that nothing would ever hurt her because daddy wouldn't let it,". He sighed, arms draped over the steering wheel, eyes looking distant. "I used to be the one she'd always run to. The one who gave her hot chocolate to comfort her until she was fully visible again. She was my little girl. She still is," he sighed, feeling the weight of his age catching up to him.

He glanced over at Wilbur who had been uncharacteristically quiet. Looking back at the binoculars that were in his lap before looking back at the man sitting next to him, it didn't feel as difficult as he thought to hand over the device to the now startled looking young Robinson.

"But now she has someone else to protect her. To comfort her when she's scared. A man I can trust," he said not breaking eye contact with Wilbur.

The first one to look away, it didn't take long for Wilbur to place the binoculars up to his eyes, looking through them at the door they had been staring at for hours.

Bob Parr nodded approvingly before leaning back in his seat, taking another sip of hot chocolate before pulling out his phone when he felt it vibrate in his pocket. His eyes widened before he smiled fondly at the message he had been sent before replying and putting his phone away. "We'll stay here for a another hour before turning in," he informed his future son-in-law who turned his head to nod before looking back through the binoculars.

**_Violet, _**_12:55am May 2 – [Attachment]: - A picture that Violet had taken of herself, dressed in a faded oversized Mr. Incredible t-shirt and shorts that she used regularly as pajamas, and surrounded by last minute wedding plans. A slightly stressed and unsure look graced her normally relaxed features and if looked closely enough upon, one of her ears and left pinky was missing – "Dad, am I too old for your hot chocolate?"_

**_Bob, _**_12:56am May 2 – "Never."_

* * *

So...I'm back? Ish? Just trying to get in the swing of things again, getting the rust off with a few drabbles. This was based off of a OTP prompt I did on Tumblr. Check out the link on my profile to see my Tumblr page and give me another prompt idea. And for those who are wondering, _Requiem of a Timeline _will be updated. I'm just currently in Greece for Study Abroad and my schedule is hectic/jam packed at the moment.

Well, nothing more to say so..._**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Meet the Family

**Meet the Family**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Incredibles or Meet the Robinsons.**

Grunts were heard as over a dozen men filed in and out of a large non-marked moving truck carrying large crates into the entrance of a warehouse.

They were tense. Once, the Galordy family ruled Metropolis as one of the city's largest mafia groups. It used to be their city. No longer was that the case.

It was _their _city now…

"That's it, boss," one of Galordy's men informed him. The crime boss nodded, blood shot eyes, scanning the roofs of the surrounding buildings for a sign of…something. When he saw nothing, he followed his men inside. If he had been looking closer, he would have seen a slight disturbance in the air around him, only visible when you knew what to look for.

A heartbeat passed before two figures appeared, as if melting into existence. Both wore hoods that hid everything but the bottom part of their faces, the doubtlessly feminine figure wearing it for costume aesthetic purposes while the masculine figure wore it to hide the distinctive cow-lick underneath. They wore thick but light and flexible black bodysuits – save for their respective insignias – hers an elegant purple "N" in the middle of her chest underlapped by a blockier but smaller "i" (_"A reminder from, dahling. The only time I'll ever approve of looking back") _and his a solid white "W" surrounded by a blue circle.

"After you, my lady," the male bowed, sweeping his arm out towards the warehouse. A sigh was heard from his companion before glowing eyelets surrounded by a dark purple mask appeared under the female hood before a solid platform, invisible save for a few violet currents that rippled across the surface as the both stepped on it, lifted them up to one of the warehouse's roof windows.

"So...care to go over the plan of attack once again, Vi?" the male asked during their ride up. He could almost feel the incredulous look she was giving him under her hood once they landed silently on the roof and took cover behind one of the airshafts.

"Seriously Wil? Did you really forget the plan already?" she hissed. "We go in, surprise them, and while they're still caught off guard you knock them out with one of your doo-hickies while I cover you. I made it purposely simple, just for you!"

Confused, he pulled down his hood giving her a look that was stuck between confusion and awe. "Wait, you're giving me permission to knock your dad out?"

"Of course! Knocking him out –wait. WHAT? Are you _still _talking about my family visiting?" Pulling down her own hood, Violet Parr looked so completely and utterly lost that her partner had to actually refrain from kissing her pouting lips by digging his fingers into the fabric of his pant legs. (There would be time for that later, he reasoned with himself.)

"Well yeah! I mean, you haven't told me _anything_ about them!"

He was right, she begrudgingly thought, but did he really have to bring it up right now? They had already been through why he, Wilbur Robinson, her partner, best friend, and also boyfriend (which had been a recent occurrence after three years of bickering, two years of mutual respect, and endless hours of sexual tension between them since they first met) was just now finally able to meet her family.

After the Incredibles had defeated Syndrome and his machine, the NSA went through a total redraft of rules and regulations for all licensed Supers. These changes allowed for Supers, after a series of written and physical assessment exams, to be dispatched via the NSA to various areas of the world that needed their aid. Apparently Supers were still needed in the world after all.

Violet had been 16 when she had been deemed qualified to be taken off the young Super probationary track and onto the regular rotating roster. Of course, she was either always teamed up with Frozone or some combination of her parents and brothers. It wasn't until 19 that Violet's request – with her parents' hesitant approval – had she been cleared by the NSA as a solo Super and on her 20th birthday Agent Dicker presented her with the best gift she could have received since coming out of her shell at 14 and embracing her Super heritage: she had been given her own city to serve and protect. However they hadn't told her that said city already had a cow-licked vigilante with an arsenal of gear that may or may not have been taken from Robinson Incorporated test failed pile and refurbished for crime fighting purposes with said vigilante – known to the city as Warp - having appeared in Metropolis around the same time as the Robinson heir began college there.

In retrospect, Violet wondered if the NSA had more of a hand behind this than she originally imagined. Unlike the days of when her parents first started off as protectors of the innocent, letting someone know your secret identity was your own risk. Now, however, there was a long drawn out process filled with tedious but surprisingly efficiently reviewed paperwork and background checks of the person of which the identity wished to be shared with. Failure to successfully pass or complete said paperwork resulted in the decommissioning of the Super from their current city and a memory wipe. (Violet's friend from high school still couldn't understand why toddler specifically broke her out into a nervous panic to this day).

To be honest, Violet thought it was total overkill and even many Supers and NSA agents, including Dicker, thought so as well. However, though many were grateful for the return of the Supers, others blamed them for the recent spike in petty and Super related crime in the recent years. So compromises had to be made to keep the tax payers happy.

Despite the whole "masked-secret-identity-date" thing that could only be entertaining for so long, the Robinson heir took it all in stride, being perplexed but understanding during their 3-month anniversary (a big deal when you had the disruptive lifestyle of a hero) when he had revealed his identity – though it hadn't really been that much of a shock since some of his weapons required rare material that only Robinson Inc. had access to. She had kissed him softly, but still retaining every ounce of passion for him, when instead of begging her to go against the rules and just tell him her real name he had the decency to actually look baffled before sputtering out, "so wait, there's even a union for Supers so Batman can get tax deductions on the Batmobile's repairs?"

Though she would never admit it to him, it was then that she realized that she was absolutely head over heels in love with him. A trip to the NSA headquarters a week later, annoying paperwork filled, and Wilbur having to sign up for the NSA's newest division – Non-Super hero support (_"I've been classified as a glorified sidekick," Wilbur had deadpanned unhappily while holding his NSA certification), _Violet was finally able to take off the mask – and other article of clothing as that night later progressed- to reveal her identity to him, or part of it…

Between the time her family had appeared as the Incredibles and her acquirement of her own city, the young Super's powers had matured greatly. She was still able to create force fields – though much more powerful – and her ability to make herself and others invisible made her one of the best in terms of stealth, she could now also use her powers a little more offensively, using fields to reverse the polarity of an object or person to push them yards away along with the ability to change the gravitational force around mater via her shields making it possible to create floating platforms that she used to get around the city. Essentially, very few people knew that one of the duo protectors of Metropolis was formally Invisigirl daughter of the renowned Mr. Incredible and the former Elastigirl, her partner being one amongst the clueless masses.

So, here they were now, secret identities known, in a loving relationship, about to bring down a gathering of mob bosses who had been giving the police strife for the last several years and all Wilbur could focus on was her family coming to visit tomorrow. She shook her head, a small smile on her face as she leaned over to peck him on the lips. As she moved away, pulling his hood over his head again, she was able to catch that silly love-sick grin of his again that always brought warmth to her own cheeks.

"Wil, we have work to do but I promise, when we're done here we'll go back home, I'll make hot chocolate and give you the 'Parr family for Dummies' rundown."

"Does whip cream come with that hot chocolate?"

"Mhmm."

"In bed?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Violet got up, pulling her own hood back up before returning focus back on their mission. "If you're able to pull this mission off well, that won't be the only thing you'll have in bed," she said casually over her shoulder.

That got him up to his feet.

"Well what are we waiting for?" he said perhaps a little too loudly. Pushing a button hidden on the cuff of his glove, he needed only a second to wrap his arm around Violet's waist before a small swirling portal appeared sucking them in. As he planned, when the portal opened up again they landed right in the middle of the mob boss's large meeting table. However, unlike how he had planned, instead of being surrounded by surprised and flustered mob men, said crime bosses and their men had been all knocked unconscious and piled together to the side of the room. Instead, four masked figures, wearing red and black with an yellow "I" insignia blazoned proudly on their chests sat at the table…expectantly.

"Geez, Vi. Didn't know going solo meant going soft on the bad guys. Losing your edge sis," one of the three males, a svelte blonde young man with wind swept hair yawned uninterestedly into his hand. A mischievous grin slipped onto his features as he appeared in another seat halfway across the table in the blink of an eye a quarter of a second before a force field appeared where he had been sitting.

"Now Dash, leave Invisi- I mean Nix, alone," the only female of the group of newcomers said sagely, hands held up in a placating manner. "We are on her turf now and if this is how she likes to do things then so be it as long as the job gets done."

"Oh come on honey, the Dash has a point. There needs to be a certain level of professionalism when it comes to hero-work. Every second wasted talking on the roof to a noob is a criminal that gets away," another blonde, much older and having much more in the muscle category argued.

"I think the politically correct term is non-Super Hero Support," the youngest member of the group a young brunette boy with natural blonde highlights piped up.

"Thanks, Morph," the older male and leader of the group said before continuing on with his rant

Jaw hanging open for quite a while now, Wilbur Robinson aka the vigilante known as Warp didn't know how to make heads or tails of this situation as before him sat the entire Super team known as the Incredibles, the best Super team currently in existence. But, he thought, wasn't there a fifth member? Another female. With the power to turn invisible and- oh. _Oh, _he thought glancing at his partner before groaning at his stupidity and hitting himself in the face.

He only took his face out of his hand when he felt a much smaller hand tug on his sleeve.

"They weren't supposed to be here this early! If we leave now we might have a chance to live another day," Violet whispered, eyes trained on her former team, her other hand slowly making its way up to his glove cuff where she knew was the button that would get them out of this horrible, horrible situation.

A part of him wanted to push the button himself and get the heck out of there but something else, either his pride as one of the defenders of this city, his pride as a Robinson, or even his overflowing love for the woman next to him caused him to shake his head, giving her a reassuring smile as he took her hand in his, murmuring "Just keep moving forward,". She sighed, entangling her gloved fingers with his before she cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention.

"Mr. and Mrs. Incredible, the Dash, and Morph? I would like to introduce you to my _partner_, Warp," she said with a certain emphasis that's meaning did not go unnoticed and which caused Mr. Incredible's features to go into a deep frown especially at the sight of their intertwined hands. "Warp, meet my parents and brothers."

* * *

Another one-shot based off a prompt from Tumblr. Check out my profile for a link to my Tumblr page and send me story prompts. I'll try to get to them all.

Not totally thrilled with this but I'm thinking about maybe having a continuation of this later. Who knows.

Well, nothing more to say so..._**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. When the Day Breaks (Willet Week)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Incredibles or Meet the Robinsons.  
**_

_**When the Day Breaks**_

It must be his imagination, his sleep addled mind thought. It was 4am and he had finally just crashed on his bed, surrounded by empty containers of ramen noodles and balled up notebook papers. His first class started at 10am but he had to be at work at the campus café at 7am. However, after pulling two all nighters in a row, having even three hours of sleep seemed like a blessing.

That is…until that annoying knock on his window became more persistent…and started to have a voice.

"Come on Wil!" a hushed voice whispered urgently.

Managing to open one bleary eye to look at the window, Wilbur groaned before turning on his side when he saw nothing. "Shut up, stupid window. 'm tryin' to sleep."

"Wilbur, come on! Wake up! It's me! Violet!"

Blood-shot brown eyes snapped open, landing on the window again where this time amongst the shadows of his apartment window's fire escape he could see a partially hidden black gloved hand.

If this had been any other guy, heck, if it had been him six months ago, a fairly high pitched feminine sound would have escaped the young man's lip before he dived under his bed from the bodiless hand. Thankfully, this wasn't strange at all to Wilbur…at least, not anymore.

Holding back a shudder as his bare feet touched the cold wood floor of his small studio apartment - rent paid for entirely with his own money, thank you very much -, Wilbur shuffled groggily to the window. He had barely opened the window when he felt a weight being pushed against him, a black and purple clothed figure suddenly slumped in his arms.

Dark blue eyes looked up at him, a weak smile on chapped lips and he had to withhold himself from kissing them as they exhaled a soft, "Wil", love and want wrapped into one little syllable that made his stomach do little flips that were not at all unpleasant. Too bad they weren't together. Not anymore.

Trying to keep his voice flat was hard when under layers of tightly woven super suit material was Violet soft and warm. His sleep deprived brain just really missed cuddling. "Why did you come here?" he asked, voice way too soft and more concerned than he had intended. She groaned as he unintentionally shifted her and it was then that he noticed that the t-shirt he had worn to bed was soaked in blood.

"Underestimated some robbers. Got them though," she wheezed out before hissing. "They got me too though."

"Doesn't explain why you came here," he said and yet, he still guided her to his bathroom, pulling out the box that he had teasingly named "Violet's Boo-boo Kit" months ago after sitting her on his closed toilet seat.

She didn't respond until he had already helped her ease out of her super suit. Pale skin decorated with scars he knew the story for each became visible to him along with the shallow stab wound that was now causing her discomfort.

"I didn't want my parents to be worried. They already think think the recent surge in crime here is too much for me to handl-ah! Careful," she hissed when he pushed too hard on her wound.

"Sorry," he growled out. "Still doesn't explain why you came here after, what? A month and a half of no contact at all?" He looked up at her, mask still securely placed. If he had expected an answer, he did not receive one as the young Super remained silent, the sound of him cleaning and bandaging up his wound the only ones present.

When he was done, Wilbur stepped back, cleaned his hands at the sink before exiting the bathroom. "Take whatever clothes you need. No food though. Everything went bad last week. Just remember to lock the door when you leave," he said as he made his way back to the window.

The sun was rising, yolky yellow rays breaking through the night's inky blue shell, creating a new day. He sighed. His now buzzing thoughts - most of them surrounding the now bandaged up Super that had awoken him - were a sure sign that sleep would be escaping him yet again. It had taken the sun turning the sky a cotton candy like orange before he realized that Violet had not left and was instead standing a few steps behind him, eyes trained on the window but not really focused on what they were seeing.

"I couldn't risk you getting hurt again."

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers, focusing instead on her reflection in the window instead of looking at her directly. He knew that if he looked at her directly all would be lost. And at the moment, he wasn't sure if that would be a good or bad thing. "What if I wanted to take that risk, Vi?" he asked. "I may not be a Super but I can handle myself just fine. You didn't have to call the NSA and have them take away my gear!"

"I wanted to protect you."

He spun on his heel, crossing the space between them in one step, cupping her face in his hands firmly but gently. "And what if I wanted to protect you?" he asked, voice quivering with frustration, sadness, and undying devotion for the woman before him.

She didn't respond but she never broke eye contact with him, even when he removed her mask. She didn't respond, only place her smaller, slightly more calloused hands on tops of his, holding them to her cheeks as his thumbs unconsciously stroked the tears that she wasn't even aware was falling.

The sun rose, waking the city, washing the two in light as the day broke with the pressure of an uncertain future.

* * *

Sorry if that line was kind of corny. So this was for Day 2 of Willet Week on Tumblr. I'll be posting some of the stories on here if I like them.

Nothing more to say so..._**PLEASE** **REVIEW!**_


	4. One Last Dance (Willet Week)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Incredibles or Meet the Robinsons.**_

**One Last Dance**

"_And when you get back…I'll be right here…"_

* * *

"He recognized me."

A long sigh escaped, sounding tired as words that had been spoken many times before were spoken again. "He didn't. Not really. He would've thought anyone was you. Remember last month? When he thought everyone was some Lewis kid? Just…just let it go Vi. Let _him _go…"

Violet Parr looked away from the observation window, eyes momentarily connecting with the man behind her before focusing them back on the sole occupant of the room on the other side of the window.

Her new partner was a CARL-WRVP-9. She called him Carl Jr. or Junior, much to his annoyance. He was a robot fitted with the best artificial intelligence device modeled after Cornelius Robinson's original prototype but with a few upgrades, actually having the appearance of a human was one of them. Many found the robot uncanny, more so than his predecessor. He looked too human, too…like _him. _But he was created for a purpose, several actually, one being to be the best crime fighting android in the world…

"No, he recognized _me."_

Artificial brown eyes closed – a human reaction he had been programmed with - as his hand ran through enhanced horsehair, dyed and styled into a gravity-defying swoop. His processors seemed to be running on overdrive, searching the Internet at light speed to see if there was possibly some other approach to get the human woman before him to understand.

"Vi…The last time he saw you…well, you looked the way you do now," he gestured with a wave of his arm and a flick of wrist at her just like he had been programmed to. "Years have past since Time Lord threw you from your present into this future with no way back. He got old. That's what happens to humans. You all get old and so frail. He spent most of his life waiting for you."

His sensors picked up a spike in sodium levels in the air and glancing at the reflection of his human partner in the window, he could see silent tears running down her face.

"He promised to wait for me."

Junior sighed. Not knowing what to do. He was designed specifically for her. He was the result of a lifetime of endless work and dedication. One man's final wish for the woman that he loved.

"He-he promised-" she took in a shuddering breath, feeling like it was becoming too hard to breathe as the tears began to come hot and fast, heart splintering and twisting in on itself. "I-I had to l-l-leave our wedding reception. It was _my _city. Mine. It was just supposed to be a simple robbery. He- he just smiled before putting on my mask for me. And- and, Oh God!," she wailed collapsing to her knees. Inky black hair spilled on the floor in waves as she curled in on herself, back shaking uncontrollably. "He promised to wait right there! Said when I came back we-we'd finish our last dance!"

He didn't know what heartbreak felt like. He wasn't human. But he was sure, if he had been human, his heart would have broken at the sight before him, cracked in half and split repeatedly many times. He was programmed for her happiness and yet, at that moment, maybe for even the rest of his long robotic existence, he would never be able to fix her.

He was just the invention. Not the inventor.

CARL-WRVP-9, or simply known as Junior was designed to look like his creator at the prime of his youth…at the time of his wedding…He was supposed to bring comfort to this woman and he was failing at his one _true _purpose, at his one reason of being, because he would never be like Wilbur Robinson. Not truly. Not to this woman.

Looking away from the sobbing woman on the floor before him, he cursed the figure hidden under the white sheet on the other side of the window.

* * *

"…_And we'll have one last dance. Just you and I."_

* * *

...I have a tendency of killing off characters I love. Anyway, this was for Willet Week. I'm so behind.

Nothing more to say so..._**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
